


Pillow's

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Brace yourselves, F/M, Fluff, Pillow - Freeform, agnst, feysand, my mate, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: To cheer up Feyre,Rhys sends something





	

**Feyre’s Point Of View.**

“May I take my leave now,Tam,”I asked dryly.

“Of course,darling,”Tamlin said in his authoritative voice.

I wanted to jam my dinner knife in his hand.Only Rhys was allowed to call me that,no one except Rhys.I wiped my mouth with a napkin.One of the sentry came and pulled out my chair,I got up and quickly walked to my room.Slamming the door shut,I took of my gloves,removed my glamour and stared at the tattoo which was inked on my arm when I became high lady.I slumped against the closed door and started sobbing.No words could express the secret agony of my soul.

I wanted my mate,needed him,wanted him to cuddle with him,hug him, _kiss him._ I wanted to stay in our room forever, no wars, no territorial bullshit-just us and no one else.I rose shakily to my feet and walked to the window.The moon was abnormally large and bathed the earth with its luminous glow.I pressed my tattooed hand on the glass and whispered,”I miss you too,Rhys.”

I slipped into my flimsy nightgown and it wasn’t until than I noticed a pillow on the bed with a note on top.

_“To keep you company-R”_

Rhys sent a pillow a _fucking pillow_ and then citrus, sea salt and jasmine wafted to my nose.I almost whimpered.

 _‘My mate,My mate,My mate_ ’ my mind chanted.

I climbed into bed and gripped that pillow-more like clung to it.It reminded me of home and what I was fighting for. I remained prostrate with fatigue and sleep soon overtook me.

* * *

**Rhysand’s Point Of View.**

“We’ll discuss this tomorrow,”I hissed at Azriel and closed the door to my and Feyre’s room.There upon then I saw the pillow with a note.The scent of cinnamon,berries,paint and tinges of spring covered that pillow.

“ _To keep you company to,prick-F”_

I smiled and looked at the sky. As the sun set,the few thin strips of clouds on the horizon turned shimmering gold.

Like my mate,my darling,amazing mate.

“Soon,” I whispered to the sky.

_Soon._


End file.
